NintenD'oh iBart
The NintenD'oh iBart is basically a banned computer that used Arch Linux. It was the reason why Bart Simpson got grounded. It was introduced in 2020. Specifications The screen was the largest screen possible at the time, having a resolution of 7680 × 4320, which most computers TODAY don't have. The processor was basically the PowerPC G6, which exceeds even today's processors. The hard drive could hold a yottabyte of data, & the RAM was as large as a Zettabyte! The included speakers were the best sounding speakers ever made. The other details are on their website at www.nintendoh.ninja (the first domain using .ninja). Games (by initial Release Order) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Beijing Olympics (2007) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics (2009) *Only Marios Use Urinals (2011) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land (2011) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the London Olympics (2011) *Super MarI'oh 3D World (2013) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Sochi Olympics (2013) *Super MarI'oh 3D Kart (2014) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land 2 (2014) *NintenD'oh Land *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Rio Olympics (2016) *Lola Loud Uses the Urinal in Blue Jeans (2016) *Kubert Uses the Urinal (2016) *The Loud House *Loud House II: The Adventure of Lincoln (2016) *The Loud House: A Lincoln to the Past (2016) *The Loud House: Lincoln's Awakening (2016) *The Loud House: Ocarina of Time (2016) *The Loud House: Majora's Mascoln (2016) *The Loud House Oracle games: Oracle of Sisters and Oracle of Back Pockets (2016) *The Loud House: Forty-Four (Censored)s (2016) *The Loud House: The Wind Waker (2016) *The Loud House: Forty-Four (Censored)s Adventures (2016) *The Loud House: The Minish Cap (2016) *The Loud House: Twilight Princess (2016) *The Loud House: Phantom Hourglass (2016) *The Loud House: Spirit Tracks (2016) *The Loud House: Skyward (Censored) (2016) *The Loud House: A Lincoln Between Worlds (2016) *The Loud House: Tri Force Heroes (2016) *Stupid Mario Bros' Pii (2016) *Spongebob & MarI'oh at the Lolz Games (2017) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the R Games (2017) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land 3 (2018) *The Loud House: Breath of the Wild (2018) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Pyeongchang Olympics (2018) *Super MarI'oh 3D 64 (2020) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Tokyo Olympics (2020) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land 4 (2021) *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Rio Olympics 2 *MarI'oh & Sonic at the Beijing Olympics 2 (2022) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land 5 (2022) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land 6 (2023) *Super MarI'oh 3D Sunshine (2024) *Super MarI'oh 3D Galaxy (2029) *Super MarI'oh 3D Land 7 (2030) *Super MarI'oh 3D Galaxy 2 (2032) *Super MarI'oh 3D 3D Land (2033) *Super MarI'oh 3D 3D World (2035) *Super MarI'oh 3D Maker (2037) Features/Stuff it has *''Homer Maker: You can create Homers. *Mii Channel (Wii): You can create Miis. *Mii Maker (3DS): You can create Miis. *Mii Maker (3DSIXL): You can create Miis. *Camera: Just like the others this iBart has a camera, like the Nintendo 3DS but higher quality. *SwapChat: This work just likes PictoChat & Swapnote! Like the originals, you can still do everything you can like live chats & swap notes, but you can now post videos & even live chat with friends around the world (if they're active :p). *Disc Slot: There is a slot that allows you to play NintenD'oh iBart games. *The Online Hotspot: If you are close to a computer you are allowed all access to anything online including Wikia, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, & YouTube. *The NintenD'oh Channel: Working like a TV channel if SpotPass is turned on, you can watch broadcasted original animated videos featuring various NintenD'oh franchises. *Free Games: Now featuring free downloadable demo's for only four DS Dollars. *Bart Dollars: Bart Dollars are new money you can earn by playing any video game on the NintenD'oh iBart, these Bart Dollars can be earned by beating a boss or finishing a level on any video game for the NintenD'oh iBart. Input Techy Information *motion sensors *3D front and back-facing cameras. *built-in Microphone *headphone jack *volume slider *3D depth slider *resistive HD multi-touchscreen *keyboards *mouse *different varieties of haptic feedback *bluetooth *near field communication *built-in pedometer *built-in rechargeable battery pack Accessories *Urinal Unuser'': You can stop Mario, Kubert, or anyone in the Loud family from using urinals Category:IBart